Tricks and Treats
by Mally-chan
Summary: What happens when Bakura plans a trip for his Hikari and him? A huge stack of assignments a 5 page essay and the romantic adventure of a lifetime! But only if Bakura's tricks dont drive Ryou mad! Yaoi!!
1. When we get there

Ryou yawned and wrinkled his nose at the sound of gameboy music. He opened an eye and caught sight of Bakura, seated quietly on his beanbag and fidgeting with a silver gameboy advance. He blinked a few times. "Where'd you get that?" He said gazing confusedly at his yami. "Oh...heh, picked it up at the store this morning." Ryou stared at his yami. "With what? I haven't given you any - -"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "It was sitting out. So I took it." He said waving a hand at his hikari. Ryou gawked at his yami. "You STOLE it?!" Bakura chuckled. "What?" He said rolling his eyes as though it were not a REAL crime to steal. "If they didn't want it stolen, they shouldn't have left it sitting out unattended." Ryou raised an eyebrow. "By sitting out, you wouldn't perhaps mean...sitting behind a glass case, would you?" Bakura nodded. "Yes."  
  
Ryou sighed. "A...glass case with a lock?" Bakura pushed a few more buttons. "It was a flimsy lock." Ryou sighed, more exasperated with his yami, than he was upset. "So...uhh...how do you USE these things?" Ryou fell back onto his mattress laughing. "You stole something you don't even know how to USE?" He said in-between chuckles. Bakura glared, as the gameboy made the sounds commonly known as death music.  
  
"I didn't say that! I see people using these things all the time!" He grumbled, as Ryou began to laugh harder. "You don't know how to use it!" Bakura threw a nearby pillow at his hikari. "Shut up you! I can figure it out!" Ryou took a break from laughing to breathe, before continuing. "I said shut up!" Bakura said throwing another pillow. Ryou curled up into a ball on his bed chuckling as another pillow whacked him. "Ok, ok, ok! I'll stop!" He said breathing a bit hard. "Oh yami.what am I going to do with you?" He said shaking his head. Bakura scowled at Ryou. "Oh don't be mad at me..." Ryou said sitting up and letting out a slight snicker. "If you want...I can teach you how to use a gameboy." Bakura turned it off. "I'll figure it out myself!" he growled.  
  
Ryou shrugged a bit. "Fine, suit yourself." He chuckled. "But PLEASE refrain from stealing anything ELSE." Bakura put the silver game system down. "I'm a tomb robber...its what I DO." He said in an 'you're being dumb' tone. Ryou sighed. "You're GOING to get caught. Punishments these days may not be so physically harsh...but I dont have funds for BAIL." Bakura shook his head. "As though simpletons of this time could catch me."  
  
Ryou got up and stretched. "You got caught once before you know." Bakura slouched. "How many times are you going to bring that up?" He grumbled regretting the moment he told his hikari he had once been caught. "Until you stop letting those hands of yours get the better of you." Bakura smirked wickedly. Ryou turned slightly pink. "Ohhhh no! Stop RIIIIIGHT there! Dont you EVEN start! Its much too early for that." He said regretting the structure of his last statement. Bakura laughed a bit and got a wider, more wicked grin. Ryou scooted back a bit. "Hentai...honestly yami!" He said trying to get his yami's mind from the gutter. Bakura leaned back a bit. "Am I? Tell me...who's blushing more...me or you?" He said smirking. Ryou blushed deeper. His yami only grinned wider. "Complaints? I dont hear any...Good."  
  
Ryou sighed. "Hentai..." He grumbled before picking up the clothes he had set out the night before. "You know you like it." Bakura sniggered. Ryou stuck out his tongue. "You've made my room a pig sty!" Bakura shrugged. "I dont see any of MY clothes on your floor." Ryou coughed blushing. "Thats not the point!" Bakura got up and walked over to Ryou, giving him a light kiss. "Then what is?" Ryou sighed and hugged his yami. "You're hopeless yami..." Ryou said smiling and shaking his head.  
  
Bakura smiled as Ryou walked to school. He had a little supprise planned for his hikari. He picked up the phone and speed-dialed Ryou's father. "Hello...father..I was wondering if you could wire me some money...uh huh, I want to go to Egypt...yeah I know its sudden. I'm feeling a little stressed out. Yeah, I know about school. I already asked. Yes....yes. Thanks for understanding. Yes I love you too. Thank you so much..." Bakura hung up the phone. He'd already spoken to the school, they'd let "him" go to Egypt if he kept his homework and did a 5 page report on the history of Egypt.  
  
Ryou blinked dumbly. "My goodness...this sure is a lot of work.." he said eying the huge list of assignments the teacher had given him. Yugi looked at it. "Good grief Ryou! You've got at least 3 weeks of work!" he said as they entered the game shop. "Hi Grandpa!" Yugi said smiling and giving him a quick nod. "Oh? Good afternoon Ryou! I wasn't expecting to see you today." The elder Mutoh said smiling and bowing slightly. "Thank you, Its good to see you too sir." Ryou said bowing back. Yugi's grandfather smiled and shook his head. "You're so well-mannered...you know you dont have to call me sir, we're all friends here."  
  
Yami looked at the list of assignments. "Looks like you've got some serious work to do...you aren't in trouble are you?" Ryou shook his head. "No...the teacher just handed it to me and said to have a good time." Yami blinked and handed the list back to Ryou. Yugi shook his head. "Oh as if anyone could have a good time doing ALL that work!" Ryou put the list into his heavy book bag. "My bag is weighed down with everybook we've been giving this semester! I dont think I could carry one more book if I wanted to." Yugi chuckled a little. "Why would you want to?!" Yami smiled at his hikari better watch out Yugi, you might jinx yourself and get that much work too.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "Grandpa would kill me! I could NEVER do that much! I'd lose attention and - - HEY! My favorite show is on!" Yugi said giving a fine example of short attention spans. Yami shook his head laughing. "Yes yes...nothing is as interesting as Iron chef." Ryou blinked. "He likes Iron chef?" He almost choked out. Yami nodded. "Thats...an unexpected thing...from Yugi." Yami chuckled before whispering. "He's trying to learn to cook without burning the food..." He said amused. Yugi was glued to the tv.  
  
Ryou left the game shop shaking his head. "They never cease to supprise me." he said chuckling as he walked. He watched a few birds fly past as he wandered back to his house. He unlocked his door and came in, dropping his bookbag by the door. "I'm home!" He said blinking when not a sound greeted him.  
  
Ryou walked around the house. "Where is he?" He said peeking into his room. "Yami?" he was about to check the study when Bakura snuck up behind him and pinched him...(you can guess where) Ryou jumped and squeaked. "Dont doooo that!" he said turning, blushing and holding his chest, to face Bakura. "You scared the gitters out of me!" Bakura chuckled. "Sorry..." He grinned. "Have a good day at school?" He asked after a moment. Ryou blinked. "You wouldn't believe what happened...I got an absolute TON of work." Bakura gave Ryou a mock supprised look. "No! Really?" Ryou stared at Bakura. "Yes! Its an absolute nightmare and - -" Ryou paused as Bakura began grinning widely. "...what did you do?" he said giving his yami a flat look.  
  
Ryou sat in the airplane with his arms crossed watching the night sky as they flew to the city of endless sand and sun. "I cant believe you yami..." he mumbled. Bakura shook his head. "I promise, it'll be worth it." Ryou sighed. "It better be...5 pages?!" Ryou grimaced. "I'll never be able to think of that much to write on an ancient civilization!" Bakura thumped him on the head. "Ancient am I? I can name one person who will regret saying THAT tonight." Ryou rolled his eyes. "Bet me...I can abstain." Bakura smirked. "I can seduce." Ryou blushed. "I dont have to take that." Bakura chuckled. "Oh yes you do, you know you want me." Ryou snickered "We're in an airplane remember?" He said pointing to the sleeping passengers. "So?" Bakura said leaning over and kissing his hikari. 


	2. Daydreaming of you

Bakura smiled as he watched his hikari sleep. It was nearly lunchtime and Ryou was STILL sleeping. "I must have worn him out last night." He chuckled kissing Ryou's forehead. Ryou swatted at his yami lightly. Bakura laughed and went to kiss him again. "Quit it..your hair is tickling my nose." Ryou mumbled burying his face in the pillow he had been provided.  
  
Bakura chuckled. //It's nearly noon, how long do you intend to hibernate?// Ryou sat up a little and opened his eyes yawning. /Well..I would be awake by now if it weren't for SOMEONE who kept my busy last night./ Bakura stretched out in his seat. //I still don't heat complaints. You know you like what I do to you.// Bakura said amused. Ryou turned three shades of red. "Don't say that!" Bakura looked at his hikari, more amused than before. "Say what? That you enjoy my little games?" Ryou turned a deeper shade of red. "Shh! Someone might hear you!" He stammered motioning to the other passengers. //Fine.I don't have to SAY a word.// He said leaning over to kiss his blushing Hikari.  
  
Ryou adored his yami's kisses. Something about Bakura was like an addicting drug. He loved the ancient charm of his yami. He was quite a bit bolder than Ryou would ever consider being. Ryou was, in his opinion, the shyest person alive. He was the ever polite, always proper and sweet, Ryou. Nothing like his yami. Bakura was bold, rough around the edges and had a mouth that could be fouler than even the saltiest sailor within moments. Unpredictable and slightly aloof, Bakura was everything that Ryou could never be. It just wasn't his way.  
  
Bakura chuckled as he pulled back from the blushing and slightly dumbstruck Ryou. /You're a real brat yami. You're going to be the end of me./ he breathed. Bakura grinned. //I wont let that happen, now stop being so worried about what others on this plane think.// Ryou nodded lightly. /I will, if you stop saying things out loud./ Bakura grinned and opened his mouth to say something. Ryou slapped a hand over his yami's mouth. "Don't even start!" He said smiling lightly. "Where's your gameboy? I know you brought it."  
  
Bakrua watched his hikari play with the small silver system. "HOW can you do that?!" he groaned and yanked the gameboy back. Not a minute had passed before the death music toned. Ryou snickered. "I'd teach you if you'd just let me." Bakura cursed at the small silver source of entertainment. "I can learn fine on my own!" He grumbled handing it back to Ryou and glaring daggers at it. Ryou chuckled. "Here, look." He said putting the system in his yami's hands. "You push the control panel in the direction you want to go, see?" He said moving the small little man on the screen. "You push this button to jump, and this one to swing your sword, got it?" Bakura blushed. "That's it?" He almost felt like cursing himself for being so simple- minded. "Yup, that's it. No trick to it, you just need practice." Ryou said sneaking his yami a light peck on the cheek.  
  
From then until the plane landed, the sounds of gameboy music were heard. Ryou chuckled. "Are you having fun?" Bakura waved a hand at him, not looking up from the small game system. "Shh, I'm fighting the lava dragon!" He mumbled pushing a few more buttons. Death music. "No! You little - -" Bakura began cursing, or so Ryou thought, in Egyptian at the game. Ryou shook his head. /It's just a game yami, it will ALWAYS be there./ he said shaking his head.  
  
"Attention passengers, we will be landing shortly. Please remain seated until the plane comes to a complete stop." Ryou grumbled, reminded of his homework. "I need to get to work..." He said giving Bakura an angry look. "Dont look at me like that..." Bakura said crossing his arms. "Why shouldn't I? You got me into this mess." Bakura grinned. "For every trick, there is always a treat." Bakura said smirking.  
  
The hotel they were staying in was almost fancy...almost. Ryou put down his bags. "Its not as nice as home..." He said looking at the room and mapping it in his mind. "But its got a warm atmosphere." He said feeling the urge to clean something. Bakura shook his head. "Will you lighten up? Its just a hotel! We'll be fine, think of all the sights to see." Bakura grumbled rubbing his head. Ryou was DEFINATLY not one to 'rough it'...this would be tougher than Bakura had originally planned.  
  
Ryou busied himself almost immediatly with homework. "Oh....my head..." Ryou mumbled rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The gradiant of the wavelength of...." He trailed off writing in a few answers. "The value of X when Y is equal to Z, which is half of X cubed..." He groaned. "Do they assign harder things when they know I have to do it alone?" he mumbled filling in the blank. Bakura peeked over his shoulder. "Eh..Ryou...that one's wrong." He said pointing to an extra credit question, it was a brain teaser involving, you guessed it... the combination to a safe. Ryou blinked. "How would you know that?" Bakura grinned. "Well, it says here...'the answer can be can be found in quarters and is as plain as a face..." Ryou blinked. "Then what?" Bakura rolled his eyes. "Its simple Ryou!" He said refusing to tell his Hikari that the answer was '3-6-9-12' "Ryou, it also says... that it answer is one number multiplied by 2,3,and 4" Ryou gave his yami a blank look. "...you haven't got a clue do you?" Ryou shook his head. "Not the foggiest idea." Bakura looked at the clock hanging on the wall just feet from Ryou. "Well, when you find your face...tell me." He chuckled when Ryou gave him a flat look. "I know where my face is yami...you're just as annoying as this question!" Bakura chuckled a bit. "Perhaps you should look at it another way."  
  
It took hours, but Ryou finally satisfied himself with finishing a good amount of work. It was near 10:30 before he finished, but jetlag was another problem. Bakura yawned. "How late do you intend to work?" Ryou shrugged. "Until I pass out?" Bakura groaned. "Its late, take a few hours to at least sleep." He said taking the books and papers away. Ryou nodded and yawned lightly. "Alright..." He said going to his bags and pulling out a paticularly warm looking pj set. Bakura chuckled. "Aww, so cuute." He said playfully teasing Ryou. "Oh hush you..." Ryou said proceeding to unbutton his shirt. Bakura smirked and whistled.  
  
Ryou blushed lightly. "I dont need any of that yami...I'm TRYING to change." He stammered shyly. "Oh no,no. Dont mind me...I'm just imagining your hot little body writhing in pleasure..." Bakura smirked wickedly as Ryou turned beet red. "Oh my...y-you have quite an imagination..." Ryou stuttered and put the pajama top on. "Doesn't take a great imagination...." Bakura said stolling over to Ryou and looking him straight in the eye. "It just takes patience." He said giving his hikari a kiss. Ryou smiled. "Patience?" Bakura nodded. "That...and a lot of skill...since you tend to play hard to get." Ryou shook his head. "Its not me...you just like teasing me." Ryou said hugging his yami. Bakura chuckled. "I only tease because you are so cute." Ryou shook his head. "I'm not cute yami." Bakura chuckled. "Fine, charming" Bakura said mocking Ryou's accent. Ryou wrinkled his nose and attempted to look angry, but the attempt failed miserably, since Ryou was so angelic. Bakura grinned. "What are you doing?" Ryou sighed. "Didn't work did it?" Bakura laughed. "I dont even know what "it" was you were TRYING to do." Ryou scowled and stuck out his tongue, appearing for a moment like a ticked off 5-year-old. Bakura ruffled Ryou's hair. "How about you give up trying not to look cute? It'll never work." Ryou swatted at his yami. "I'm not cute! I'm charming, or polite or perhaps even handsome...but not cute." Ryou said folding his dirty shirt. "Cute is such a...well its an annoying word!" Ryou grumbled. Secretly, Ryou's heart would flutter each time his yami would call him cute, but he was much too shy to admit it. The only annoyance Ryou had with the word was that he felt like little kid when Bakura called him that. It was such a juvenile term to him.  
  
Bakura laid next to his hikari looking occasionally to the clock. It was 11:28...and his hikari was sleeping peacefully. Ryou was his angel...the soft white hair that framed his innocent face, his bangs that would flutter ever so slightly as he breathed, it was truly a picture of childlike innocence. Occasionally Ryou would blow at his bangs in his sleep, in an attempt to move them from tickling his face. Bakura chuckled as Ryou did it again, before tucking a few of Ryou's bangs behind his ear. Ryou cuddled closer to his yami, and sighed contentedly. Bakura smiled and remained still, watching his hikari sleep. It was a beautiful sight...Ryou was so slender and feminine, he didn't have many muscles. Ryou was very soft featured...just like a true angel. His pale creamy skin, his deep cocoa eyes, his innocent aura, and his soft white hair...It was all the perfection of Ryou. Bakura smiled and shook his head. The urge to protect his hikari was so utterly powerful...he'd do anything to please the sweet innocent Ryou. In fact, Ryou had perfected a 'You cant refuse me' face. Bakura chuckled a bit. "Its true...You are my soft spot..." He said kissing Ryou's cheek, causing Ryou to stirr slightly.  
  
Bakura gently hugged his hikari and pressed his forehead to Ryou's. /You'll spoil me yami./ Ryou mumbled opening an eye and smiling lightly. //It's not possible.// Bakura mused. Ryou yawned lightly and snuggled closer to his yami. /What time is it?/ Bakura kissed his cheek. //11:32.// Ryou smiled, blushing. /How long were you watching me sleep?/ Bakura grinned. //Does it really matter?// Ryou blushed. /That long?/ Bakura nodded and snuck in another kiss. Ryou was a shyguy indeed, he preferred kisses and cuddles to more passionate expressions of love. Bakura found it cute, and challenging. It was like the old the old quote "You can lead a horse to water, but you cant make him drink." and that horse was definatly Ryou. So shy and secretive that sometimes he would blush so deeply at the mere mentioning of sex, that he would immediatly bury his nose in a book and forget the entire situation. Bakura chuckled. It was also a source of undying entertainment. He could merely mention the unmentionable three letter word and Ryou would blush and immediatly begin talking about anything that would change the subject. But...Ryou could be convinced. He WAS expierenced in bed, thanks entirely to Bakura. It had taken weeks of flirting and sneaky tactics, but in the end it all paid off. Bakura blushed lightly as images of his hikari that night flooded into his memory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Ryou was afraid...it was very evident, but he did try to hide it...his yami would never hurt him again. They had promised eachother to never do anything to hurt the other in any way...EVER again. Ryou knew Bakura had been sincere...they had nearly lost each other that day...it seemed like so long ago. Since that time, they shyly flirted at first, progressing to shy kisses and hugs. It was slightly funny to Ryou, that his yami was as shy as he was, at first...perhaps Bakura had been sheepish because of how he had treated him before. Whatever the cause had been, Bakura obviously overcame it. But Ryou trusted Bakura, he always had...his yami may have abused him in every form of the word before...but he had always been there to help Ryou when he REALLY needed it. Ryou had never been alone since he'd recieved the ring...and to think he'd found a love deeper than he could have ever imagined within! Sure his face was terribly red at the moment, sure he was scared...but to hell with it! Ryou trusted Bakura with his life, and Bakura would never lead him wrong...never again.  
  
Bakura shook his head lightly. "Ryou...stop blushing, open your eyes and look at mine." Ryou opened an eye slowly and blushed more, it didn't seem possible...but he DID blush more. Bakura chuckled and shook his head, peeling Ryou's shirt away. Ryou started to close his eyes again. "Ryou, open your eyes, look into mine and remember that no one is here but you and I." Ryou nodded slightly and forced his eyes open again. "I know you're shy...and this is your first time, we'll go slow and if you want to stop, just say the word and its over." Ryou nodded lightly. "Y-yes...I know..." Ryou said quietly. "I'm...just a bit afraid." Bakura smiled and kissed him. "There is nothing to be afraid of. I'll always protect you." Ryou shivered and nodded. He was going to do this...he could be bold just once, for Bakura...and for himself.  
  
Ryou had hardly noticed how they had found their way to his bedroom...or how they had become so very...naked, but he didn't complain. Bakura was very tender and kept his word at going slow...Ryou groaned slightly. 'Soo slow...it's almost agonizing.' He thought before blushing. Where had THAT come from? Bakura chuckled and continued his tender assault, before smirking broadly and doing what Ryou had least expected. Ryou gasped and laced his fingers into Bakura's spikey white hair. //You liked that didn't you Ryou?// Bakura said treating Ryou's length like it were a slowly melting ice cream cone. Ryou whined slightly and shivered. //I thought so...// Bakura chuckled through their link, before repeating the process once again. Ryou's eyes were squeezed shut, but the look on his face was pure agonized pleasure. His body glistened with the heat Bakura was introducing to Ryou's innocent body. Ryou whined and tightened his grip in Bakura's hair with each merciless assault. Ryou was in limbo...he'd never felt such - - - so much heat...his whole body resonated with electricity as Bakura worked his endless magic on him. He considered asking him to stop for a moment...but the idea had been booted as Bakura continued. Further buried when he took Ryou into his mouth and worked more magic on the shy teen's unsuspecting and inexpierenced body.  
  
Ryou let out a silent scream as Bakura worked, pleasing him in a way he'd never thought could be possible. He felt his body moving without his permission...moving with Bakura and making more wonderful warmth flow through him. It was so intense! Ryou moaned and gasped for breath as Bakura worked, speeding up, he was obviously having just as much pleasure as he was giving Ryou. Ryou couldn't think...his mind was muddled with so much pleasure...he opened his eyes and let out a loud whine as he watched Bakura. Something about watching him like that, increased how erotic it was. Watching Bakura treat him to a new expierence that he knew he would hope, wish, and dream of everynight from then on. He gasped and moaned loudly as his body released, before he sank weakly into the sheets gasping for breath and swallowing hard.  
  
Bakura smiled at his hikari, before gently licking him once more, removing any further traces of what had been. He was only too happy to provide Ryou with the best he could offer. His hikari laid groaning and breathless, practically glowing. Ryou looked at him for a moment, smiling slightly. //Feeling good?// Bakura said smirking, it wasn't over...he still had a few fun games he could play with his hikari. Ryou nodded. /mmm....I...I never thought.../ Ryou let out a cute little whimper and shivered. //never thought you could feel so good?// Ryou nodded again. Bakura chuckled. "It doesn't have to end...in fact I wouldn't want it to end there." Ryou smiled a little. Somehow Bakura knew, Ryou knew what was next...and was giving him full permission to do so. Ryou smiled a bit more and tilted his head back, motioning to his bedside table. /If you want it...there is some in the top drawer./ He mumbled. Bakura smirked. "Oh...you talk about sex now hm? Brat-face." He said opening the drawer and extracting some white chocolate scented massage oil. "Massage oil hm?" Ryou nodded lightly. "Smells good..." He half whispered. /I use it sometimes for my hands...mostly because it smells so nice./ Bakura laughed lightly and shook his head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura smiled remembering quite clearly Ryou's beautiful body, glistening with sweat and moaning for more as he taught his sweet hikari the wonders of more intimate contact. Ryou was STILL very shy...but he was opening up much faster since then. He would blush and allow Bakura to have some naughty fun...secretly enjoying it just as much. Or having a bold moment and having a little naughty fun as well. It was a paticularly fun moment on the plane...a VERY fun moment. Ryou blushed. /Is your mind always so vivid about this?/ he said breaking Bakura's images. //Hm? About your sexy little body writhing in pleasure, as I do wonderfully naughty things to you? Yes.// Ryou turned a deeper shade of crimson and coughed a bit. "Err...p-perhaps I should get back to my homework..." he mumbled quietly. Bakura chuckled. //How long will you pretend that you do not think the same things?// Bakura said pulling him closer and crushing Ryou's mouth with a kiss. Ryou relaxed a bit and wrapped his arms around his yami. /...I...I never said I DIDN'T.../ Bakura pulled away slightly. "You never SAY anything..." he murmured to his hikari, running a hand through the sweet light's hair. Ryou's blush lightened. "You never have to...I know what you mean to say." Bakura said smiling. //Like now for instance...you're thinking about how I made you wish for more, how I took you to the edges of 'heaven' that night...// Ryou blushed deeply and looked away. //Well?// Ryou nodded and looked at Bakura. /...you read me like a book.../ Bakura chuckled and ran a finger along Ryou's pajama top. //Want to do it again?// Ryou pulled a pillow over his beet red face. Bakura laughed. //You could just SAY you didn't want to...// Bakura said amused.  
  
Ryou walked down the marketplace with Bakura. "Ohh...look at that!" he said running over to a stall and looking at all the wares. Bakura chuckled. "They're just windchimes." He said watching Ryou admire them. "I know...but I think I will get some to take home. We need some windchimes." Bakura chuckled at his hikari. "Ok...you take your time...I'm going to look over there for something worth seeing." Ryou nodded and continued looking between the chimes. It'd been forever and a day since Bakura had been back to the place he called home. "Yami will blow his top when he finds out I got to come home." He mused. It was like a special treat to finally beat the pharaoh at something. Bakura smirked. "I think I'll make a little phone call..." He said chuckling and walking over to a payphone.  
  
"Kame Game Shop!" Yugi chirped and propped the phone against his shoulder as he swept. "Hello Yugi" Bakura said in Ryou's accent. "Might I have a word with Yami?" Yugi grinned. "Sure thing Ryou, afterwards I need to talk to you about some stuff ok?" Bakura chuckled inwardly. "Oh Sure thing Yugi." Yugi stopped sweeping and covered the phone. "YAMI!! PHOOOONE!" Yami came down the stairs and looked at Yugi. "We have a link...why do you scream like that?" Yugi made a 'you cant resist me' face. "Because Its fun to get your goat." He said giving Yami the reciever and going back to his chores. "Hello?" Bakura grinned. "How's the weather pharaoh? I bet its not as nice as it is where I am." Yami blinked. "Bakura?" Bakura chuckled. "Who did you expect?" Yami tilted his head to the side slightly. "Why are you asking about the weather? Its the same for you, you only live two or three blocks away."  
  
Bakura let out a very pleased laugh. "Sorry to burst your bubble oh 'mighty king of games'...Ryou and I went on a little trip." Yami raised an eyebrow. "Where?" He asked watching Yugi sweep. "Lets just say I have a few tombs to rob before I return." Yami choked. "WHAT?! EGYPT?!" Bakura felt very proud of himself at the moment. "I'll send you a postcard." Yami scowled. "You little...." Bakura laughed. "What? Ryou and I are having fun." Yami sighed. "You can be such a brat thief..." Yami said smiling lightly. "Dont steal from the dead Bakura, if you MUST steal...dont steal from the dead...and dont you DARE go snooping in the valley of the kings!" Yugi looked at his yami. "Ryou and Bakura are in Egypt?" Yami nodded. //Apparently so...// He said. "Like I'd ever listen to you. I'll be sure to keep a lookout for your ancestors..."  
  
Yami twitched. "Oh, and if I happen to find anything about you, I'll snatch it for you." Yami twitched again. "Thief I'm warning you..." Bakura snickered. "Its FINALLY my chance to get back at you for trapping me in that ring those ages ago! Do you honestly think I'd pass an oppertunity like this?" Yugi could tell Yami was getting steamed. "You had better leave those tombs alone Bakura! By Ra I swear I will do much worse than trap you in the ring if you dont!" Bakura shrugged and watched Ryou, who was now looking at rugs. "Ohh I'm scared...you cant make me do anything all the way over there!" This was Yami and Bakura's way of endearing to eachother...it was almost like brothers competing. They would never really harm eachother...only threaten, attempt, plan, and compete. They were more or less friends, in a weird sort of way.  
  
"Bakura..." Yami said in a warning tone. "Yes mum." Bakura said in mock british accent. Yami twitched. "I'm SERIOUS!" Bakura nodded. "I got it I got it...dont rob the tombs..." Yami sighed in relief. "Thank you..." Bakura grinned. "But if I find yours I'm going to write all over the walls 'Yami loved to dance naked in the desert!'. " Yami nearly dropped the phone. "You wouldn't!" Bakura snickered. "You're right...its too simple....maybe I should write something like 'Yami screwed monkeys and camels.' Or maybe - -" Yami groaned. "Bakura! If I ever hear that you wrote something like that in a tomb of mine, or my family's I swear that I will get you back." 


	3. The camel and the secret

Ryou looked up at the camel. "I cant ride that thing!" Bakura laughed. "Well the tour guide said you have to, unless you'd prefer walking." Ryou looked at his yami. "That thing could EAT me! Just look at it!" Bakura laughed. "Camels DONT eat people Ryou." Ryou made a face. "I know...but its so BIG!" Which was true...Ryou felt VERY small compared to the large animal. Bakura laughed. "If you dont ride the camel you have to walk. Just trust me and get on the camel." Ryou shook his head. "I may be naive and gullible but that thing could bite my head off!" It was that moment that the camel decided to spit at Ryou, the nasty gooey substance hitting the ground a few inches from him. "See?! He already doesn't care for me!" Bakura doubled over from laughter. "You're scared of a camel Ryou!" Ryou nodded. "Of course I am! Just look at the blasted thing!" Bakura gasped for breath in between fits of laughter. The camel leaned its head to the side and looked at Ryou. Ryou stared back, wide eyed. "N-nice...m-man eating beast..." The camel rolled its eyes, as if thinking 'stupid human' and was about to go back to eating when it caught scent of Ryou's rather 'yummy' smelling shampoo. The camel stepped toward Ryou. "Y-yami..." He yelped scooting back. Bakura began laughing harder. "Y-yami...it's looking at me...and...it's walking towards me...," Ryou mumbled sharply.  
  
Ryou scooted further back. The camel, now curious as to what smelt so good about this white haired boy, continued advancing until Ryou was pinned against a wall and staring at the camel. "Yami!! Its going to trample me or eat me or - -" Bakura tugged the camel's reins a bit. The camel didn't budge, but proceeded to sniff Ryou. Bakura began laughing hysterically as the camel sniffed. Ryou made a face. "Get this thing away from me!" He yelped as the camel opened its mouth to bite some of his hair. "AHH! ITS EATING ME!" Ryou yelped swatting at the beast. "YOU LIED!! ITS EATING ME!!" Ryou yelped. Bakura tugged at the reins again and lead the camel away, before picking up a small backpack. "Camels DONT eat people Ryou." Ryou was breathing hard. "Well apparently THAT one does..." He said putting a hand on his chest. "Goodness..." Bakura chuckled. "It didn't even touch you!"  
  
Ryou had a deathgrip on that camel's back. /I cannot believe you are doing this to me.../ Ryou whimpered through their link. //It's not eating you.// Bakura mused. It had taken a lot of persuasion, but Ryou agreed to ride the camel, if Bakura held the reins and lead the poor confused animal. Bakura chuckled as he walked. "I'll be sure to tell Yugi about your camel friend." Ryou groaned. "Dont! He'll laugh!" Bakura turned and smirked. "You mean like I have been, for an hour now?" Ryou huffed. "I wont tell Ryou." Bakura said chuckling as the camel turned its head lightly. Ryou's eyes went wide. "Uh....Camel!" He yelped, before Bakura gave a light tug on the reins. "They dont EAT people Ryou...just grass and hay and other plantlife." Ryou shook his head. "This thing tried to eat me, and there's nothing you can tell me that will make me believe that this creature isn't still trying to eat me." Ryou said crossing his arms and making a face. "Why couldn't we use horses?" Bakura chuckled. "Because it wouldn't be as funny." Ryou grumbled and wished he could bend down and get a pebble to throw at Bakura. Bakura smirked. "You can, but if you do I'll let go of the horrible fierce beast and he'll gobble you up in one bite." Ryou sighed. "I dislike you." Bakura smirked. "I could prove otherwise." Ryou blushed. "Shh!"  
  
Bakura didn't mind the walking, heck it was how he'd gotten around the desert most of his life...and with Ryou riding on the camel he was leading it only made things more entertaining. Ryou would occasionally murmur through their link without thinking. Things like "I'll get him back..." Or "Why me?" often followed by a loud whine. It was amusing. Bakura had never known Ryou to be afriad of anything...so to find out he was petrified of camels was like the biggest treat he could ever witness. His hikari was like a new-age reflection of his soul, so it supprised Bakura at first that Ryou was afraid of something that he had grown up around. But when he thought about it, it wasn't too supprising. Ryou and him were alike and opposite. Ryou was pollite and proper and quiet, while he was loud, rude and wild. Though they were different they were two sides of the same coin, enjoying the same things sometimes and other things other times. Bakura peeked over his shoulder at his hikari, who was currently scowling at the camel. "Ryou, I dont think it cares if you plot against it." Ryou blinked and shook his head. "Oh...I wasnt. I was just thinking..." Bakura smiled a bit and shook his head. "Thinking about what?" Ryou smiled sweetly. "Oh...nothing really...just a little homesick..." Bakura chuckled. "We haven't even been gone that long!" Ryou nodded. "I know...but I really should have tidied up more..." Ryou said shrugging a bit. "Dont worry about it. You need to loosen up Ryou, instead of worrying about other things...how about you take in the sights? This is a once in a lifetime trip, as I assume you'll make sure of." Ryou nodded. "I never want to see another..." He glared at the camel. "Pardon..." He mumbled to it. "Next time you want to take a trip yami, you could just ask. Summer wasn't that far off...we could go anywhere." Bakura nodded. "I know, but I wanted to surprise you." Ryou blushed lightly. "Thank you..." He whispered. Bakura nodded. "You've already finished most of your work Ryou, how about you take it easy for a while? The sun will be setting in a few hours." Ryou nodded.  
  
Ryou's father had what seemed to be an endless supply of money. He would go on archeological digs and wire them money at LEAST once a week. If Ryou left it in the bank, the daily interest would multiply it. He often left 300 or so yen in the bank, in case of emergency. So his savings were quite high. He could go on non-stop trips for four years and he'd STILL have more than enough money to support himself. It boggled Bakura's mind that Ryou had no interest in extravagent pleasures. He did however enjoy surprises and so Bakura would surprise him. Ryou stared at the large pyramid. "Its so big...Its so much different seeing it in person..." Bakura smiled. "I know this pyramid from top to bottom. It's one of my old haunts...heh." Ryou looked at Bakura. "You have no shame. Weren't there traps and all sorts of obstacles to stop you from stealing?" Bakura nodded. "Why do you think I kept comming back? It was a challenge." Ryou shook his head smiling. "Its almost sad to see how much it has aged...but I AM very pleased that it lasted so long." Ryou nodded. "No one built like Egyptians did." Bakura smirked. "No one ever will either."  
  
The tour of the pyramid was simply fascinating to Ryou. /Can you read what is written on these walls?/ Bakura nodded. "Its boring." He said inspecting a paticular inscription. He smirked. "heh...." Ryou blinked and looked at it. "Well? Dont keep me in suspence, what does it say?" Bakura shook his head. "You're too innocent for that." Ryou huffed. "Now honestly yami, I'm not SO innocent. What on Earth does it say?" Bakura loved teasing Ryou...it was so easy and so fun. "Nope...its Rated R." Ryou made a face. "Now why cant you tell me what it says?!" Ryou was now very curious. "You cant just get me curious like that and then not tell me! You're worse than Yugi!" Bakura snickered. "Fine fine. It's a ward to keep the gods from penetrating the resting place, before the pharaoh of this tomb was ready for them." Ryou blinked. "What is so R rated about that?" Ryou blinked. Bakura cleared his throat. "Isis, you are the one without a vagina." (I actually quoted a tomb wall on that one! Boy those egyptians were mean to their gods...woo...) Ryou began blushing deeply. "Told you Ryou. It was how things were done. If you left nasty comments to the gods on the walls of a tomb...it would divert them from comming in because they would feel insulted." Ryou closed his eyes and grumbled, trying to stop his deep blush. Bakura chuckled. "You're so cute when you blush." He said kissing Ryou's cheek. Ryou opened his eyes and swatted at Bakura. "You can be such a pain!" He said huffing and crossing his arms.  
  
Bakura smirked as the group went into a different chamber. "Hey Ryou...come with me." He whispered taking him down a different corridor. Ryou followed looking at the walls and inscriptions. "It's simply amazing..." He mumbled before looking at Bakura. "What are you doing?" He said walking closer and looking at the inscription he was looking at. "Oh...nothing." Bakura said pushing a paticular image and then shoving the wall to the side. Ryou stared. "Are you sure you're allowed to do that?" Bakura shrugged. "You gonna stop me?" Ryou blinked. "Well...no I suppose not...," Bakura tugged Ryou into the chamber and shut the wall behind them. Ryou blinked and stayed close to his yami. "What are we doing in here anyway yami?" He whispered as Bakura pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit a nearby torch, lighting the dark room. Ryou gasped. "This room looks...like it hasn't aged at all!" Bakura nodded. "It hasn't aged much, because tourists can't get in here to mutilate it. No one has been in here...not even bats I assume...but I'm sure the bugs have been." Ryou nodded, looking at the celing that had many small half-dollar sized holes in it, which lead out to the setting sun, but not providing much light. The chamber was round and had a small pit in the center, most likely a firepit. The walls still had the colors used in the paint showing clearly.  
  
"This is a ceremony chamber." Bakura said nodding and putting down the backpack. "Many things happened in these types of rooms. Back before pyramids, there were public tombs where the people would go to worship the gods and praise the dead. But that was way before me. Pyramids were introduced later, as an exclusive thing for nobles and pharaohs. It cut off the people from the tombs. Ceremony rooms in pubic temples were used for marriages, blessings in the gods' presence and other such things." Bakura said waving a hand and lighting more torches in the room. Ryou nodded and smiled. "But when pyramids came along ceremony rooms were used as the last visitation before the great tomb was sealed. They would hold a funeral ceremony, have a great feast, wishing the passed on his way, and then celebrate as they left. Because the dead was now on its first steps to Amenti. Or the underworld in any other language..." Bakura said opening his pack and putting something in the firepit, before lighting it. "What are you doing?" Ryou said watching. "You'll see."  
  
Ryou wrinkled his nose. "Lately you're so secretive..." He mumbled before looking at the celing. Suddenly the many holes made sense, they were to let the smoke out in an unnoticable way. Ryou sat down across from Bakura and watched him pull things from the backpack. "I AM allowed to watch right? Or is that supposed to be a big secret too?" Ryou said making a face at Bakura. "Yes you can watch..." Bakura said chuckling. "But its still a secret." Ryou nodded. "Brat." Bakura chuckled. "Oh? I'm a brat...then what are you? King brat?" Ryou huffed. "I'm NOT a brat." Bakura laughed. "Fine, you're a big chicken when it comes to camels." Ryou grumbled. "Stop it! It WAS trying to eat me!" Bakura shook his head as he pulled a paper bag, a bowl, two melons, a water bottle, a small eye pencil and three small bottles of some different colored powders. Ryou blinked. The room was begining to smell of Iris. "What did you use to start that fire anyway?" Bakura smirked. "Secret." Ryou twitched. "You're doing that on purpose aren't you? To get my goat...you bloody - - urgh! fine...I wont ask. I dont care to know anyway." Ryou said crossing his arms and looking at a nearby wall. Bakura chuckled. "Yes your majesty."  
  
Bakura closed his eyes and began whispering an ancient prayer he had learned long ago. A prayer that asked for the gods to bless the ritual and watch over them. Ryou blinked. He wished he understood what Bakura was saying, but didn't dare ask aloud...or through their link. Something told him that it was important to remain silent. Bakura silently opened one of the three small bottles and emptied the powdery substance into the fire, causing the flames to rise high and appear to be blue for a moment. Ryou blinked. /...is it ok to.../ Bakura nodded. "You can talk Ryou...its ok." Bakura said smiling and picking up the eye pencil. Ryou blinked as Bakura sat down in front of him. "Close your eyes." Ryou blinked and nodded, closing his eyes. "This might tickle...but try to keep still." Bakura said, tracing the traditional Egyptian makeup on Ryou's face. Ryou smiled a bit. /You're....you're sure you cant give me a liiiittle hint? All this is very exciting!/ Ryou said remaining still as Bakura worked. "If I told you, it wouldn't be as exciting." Ryou stuck out his tongue, keeping his eyes closed and his face still...for the most part.  
  
Bakura smiled as he finished, before putting on some himself. "Now be careful not to wipe it off ok?" Ryou opened an eye, just as Bakura finished putting on his own. He grinned a bit. "I wont...but I still dont understand - -" Bakura silenced him with a kiss. "Shh..just watch." He whispered pulling away. Ryou blushed and nodded. Ryou looked so sweet and innocently beautiful...it was a refreshing glimpse of what he might have looked like back before Bakura was imprisoned in the ring. Bakura sliced the first melon in halves and gave Ryou the first half. "Eat this...," Ryou nodded and tried to eat it in a non-messy way. Bakura smiled and ate his as well. Once he finished he sliced the other melon and scraped some of the fruit into the bowl. He opened the second bottle of power and pouring it into the bowl as well, following it with some of the water.  
  
Ryou blinked as Bakura mixed the strange substance. Bakura began mumbling once more in his ancient language. 'I really need to learn Egyptian..' Ryou thought as he watched. He jumped when the substance in the bowl caught fire, extinguishing just as quickly as it had started, which didn't make sense considering how much water was actually in the mixture...maybe there WAS more to the Egyptian ways. Bakura handed the bowl across the pit to Ryou after drinking half. Ryou looked up at Bakura, who nodded to him, before drinking the opalescent substance as well. It tasted almost like sprite, but it had a strange numbing effect on his throat and an even stranger dulling of his vision. Bakura picked up the paper bag and reached into it, pulling a white Nile lily from it, and going to sit next to Ryou. Ryou blinked a bit dully. "This, is my love for you..." He said giving the flower to Ryou and pulling a smaller flower from the bag. "This is your acceptance of my love." He said placing it behind Ryou's ear. Ryou blushed.  
  
Bakura placed his hands around the hand Ryou held the flower in. //Trust me.// He whispered as he lead Ryou's hand into the fire. Ryou closed his eyes and waited for pain...but opened them after a moment. "This is the blessing of the magic above...below and the forces of love that binds us to one another." Bakura said pulling their hands back. The flower had crystalized and glowed slightly like freshly smithed metal. Bakura opened the final jar of powder and dumped it into the fire. The fire shrank, extinguishing after a few moments. Ryou stared at his yami...he didn't know what to say at his yami's unexpected burst of romance. "That," Bakura said hugging his hikari. "Was the ritual of the lovers." Ryou blushed. "...Thank you...for showing me all of this." Bakura tugged Ryou onto his lap. "I will do anything for you...You are my life, my love...and my friend." Ryou snuggled closer to his yami. "Thank you...,"  
  
(Welllll who would have suspected that lil twist? ^_^ do you liiiike? well if you dont I guess its kinda tough...but just to let you know that was and will remain, the mushiest Bakura will ever get and I dont think an outburst like that will EVER be repeated...or at least not soon... ^_^ Leave a review!) 


	4. The Tricks

The two white haired teens yawned as they entered their hotel room. Ryou blew at some of his bangs. "I need a shower...I'm absolutely filthy!" Bakura chuckled. "And you're tired...you've been rubbing at your eyes." He said noting the slightly smudged eye liner. Ryou smiled. "I sleep early...its jet lag." Bakura walked over to their suitcases. "I'm tired too..." He said pulling both of their pajamas from the luggage. Ryou blinked. "Aren't you taking a shower?" Bakura nodded. "One shower, room for two." Ryou blushed. "Ok...but if you pull any sneaky - -" Bakura chuckled. "As if you dont want me to." Ryou blushed more.  
  
Bakura whistled as Ryou undressed. Ryou turned a few shades of red. "Stop that! You're embarrassing me..." Bakura chuckled. "Or what? You gonna come over here and teach me a lesson tough guy?" Ryou sighed. Bakura began undressing as well and Ryou blushed lightly as he watched, but tried to divert his eyes. //I know you like watching me...// Bakura whispered, smirking. Ryou blushed and looked away. //You dont have to pretend you weren't wishing for a little fun.// Ryou blushed more and started the shower. Bakura chuckled a little. "You wash my back, I'll wash yours." Ryou smiled a little. "I suppose..."  
  
Ryou shivered as his yami tenderly washed his back, before pouring some shampoo into his hair and working it into a lather. Ryou smiled and sighed happily as Bakura worked, it was actually quite nice to have someone ELSE do that. Bakura chuckled and pulled his hikari into a hug. "My sweet shy little hikari..." He whispered letting his hands slowly roam down to Ryou's more secret areas. Ryou blushed lightly and looked over his shoulder at Bakura. /I suppose it's a little late to say that I think you're in a good mood?/ Bakura nodded gently massaging Ryou's length. Ryou groaned lightly and scooted closer to his yami. //I know you love my touches...// Ryou nodded and blushed, turning to face his yami. "I love you." He whispered wrapping his arms around Bakura.  
  
Bakura smiled and kissed Ryou. "You dont have to be shy around me...I'll never tell." Ryou blushed. "I cant help it..." Bakura smiled. "I know...but if you ever want to try something...dont be shy to mention it...you know how I love a good adventure." Ryou smiled and shook his head. "You're a brat." Bakura kissed him once more. "Who's a bigger brat? Me, or you?" Ryou smiled a bit. "You." Bakura chuckled. "I thought you'd say that..." He whispered kissing Ryou's cheek. "I think I need to prove to you who is ACTUALLY the bigger brat..." He added smirking. Ryou blushed. "Err..." He mumbled looking at the wall. Bakura ran a hand through Ryou's wet hair. "Its ok to be shy Ryou...but its also ok to put down your walls sometimes..." Ryou looked at his yami. He smiled a little. "I...I know...and I do try...I just - - old habits die hard." He said trying not to sound too childish. Bakura laughed, he never forced his hikari into sex, it was something he had patience, a lot of patience, to wait for. "Lets play a little game Ryou..." Bakura said after he scrubbed his own hair clean. Ryou blinked. "A game? What sort?" Bakura chuckled as Ryou dried his cleaned and rinsed hair. "You'll see. Just wait here."  
  
Bakura chuckled as he closed the bathroom door behind him and quickly hid Ryou's suitcase and its contents in different places throughout the room they shared. "Lets see my sweet little hikari remain so shy after THIS." He mumbled hiding the last few garments, before returning to the bathroom. "Ok...you can come out." He said smirking. Ryou had a bad feeling, which was confirmed when he couldn't find his suitcase. "Where are my clothes yami?" Bakura smirked. "Lost em." Ryou blushed. "How can you possibly have lost them...where did you put them?" Bakura shook his head. "Sorry Ryou, but this game is one you wont be winning. No clothes for you." Ryou blushed. "What?" Bakura pulled some of his own clothes from his suitcase. "No clothes for you...until I get tired of your sexy body." Ryou stared. "B-but!" Bakura grinned. "Its not polite to argue." he said in a singsong voice. Ryou slumped and gripped his towel closer. "This is a cruel joke yami!" Bakura finished dressing and yawned. "Who's joking?"  
  
Bakura snickered. Ryou had slept on the couch that night, huddled in blankets in an attempt to cover his nude form. "So what's for breakfast?" Ryou wrinkled his nose. "I think you should cook it yourself!" He grumbled and remained huddled amongst his blankets. "Dont make me get rid of the blankets too!" Ryou peeked over the back of the couch at Bakura. "You wouldn't." Bakura smirked. "Wouldn't I? I'm a spirit remember? I can just go to my soul room at night to be warm." Ryou glared. "Fine fine...what would you like for breakfast?" Bakura smirked. "Muuuch better. How about...French toast?" Ryou sighed. "Must you pick the meal that takes the longest to cook?" Bakura nodded.  
  
Ryou sighed and picked up a blanket and wrapped it around himself, as he headed into the kitchen. Bakura followed him and yawned slightly. "Where do you wanna go today Ryou? Another pyramid? Maybe we could try the Sphinx?" Ryou turned and gave him a shocked look. "I cant possibly go out like this!" Bakura nodded. "You're right, how silly of me!" He said yanking the blanket away. Ryou made a face and grabbed it back. "Oh yami! please dont take away the blanket!" Bakura smirked. "I'll give all your things back, when you've overcome your shyness.  
  
Breakfast had been very good, but Ryou wasn't too happy with Bakura. "You cant be shy forever Ryou." Bakura chuckled as his hikari peeked around the corner at him. "Why cant I just have my clothes?" Bakura smirked. "Because I've decided that you're the most beautiful naked creature on the planet, and until you're proud of that, you're going to stay naked." Ryou sighed annoyed. "I'm going to clean something..." Bakura sighed. "I guess I'll have to resort to drastic measures if he doesn't come around by tonight..." he mumbled and thought over a new strategy to break away some of the walls Ryou had surrounding him.  
  
Ryou jumped when Bakura wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry Ryou...I'm just trying to help you understand how there is no shame in being intimate." Ryou sighed and shook his head. "I know..." He mumbled, before yelping when Bakura picked him up. "P-put me down!" He said squirming a bit. "Come on Ryou..." Bakura said carrying him over to the bed. "I think its time we had a little fun." Ryou blushed. "Its time you had a little fun." Bakura added. smiling and kissing his hikari before laying beside him. "You torment me sometimes..." Bakura whispered hugging him close. Ryou frowned. "I...I dont mean to." Bakura nodded. "I know...and I dont mind much...but its so horrible..." He said smirking and gently tracing little circles on Ryou's chest. Ryou blushed and rolled over to face Bakura. "I'm sorry...I just feel..." Ryou paused. "I dont know...I worry that I might not be good enough..." Bakura chuckled. "Dont be silly! Do you remember the first time?" Ryou blushed and nodded. "Q- quite clearly..." Bakura nodded. "My sweet aibou..." He murmured and kissed him. "Can you honestly assume that you would EVER not be good enough? We are bound together...by more than just that silly ring." Bakura smiled giving the ring a flick. "We're bounb by love Ryou...after all thats gone on between us...there will NEVER be a time I would ever be displeased with you, or anything you may do...unless you do something outrageous like get piercings or tatoos or- -" Ryou lsughed. "You're only saying those things to get me to smile..." Bakura nodded. "Fine, I wouldn't mind even if you did get piercings and such...as long as we are together."  
  
Ryou smiled and kissed his yami. "I...I suppose I could be a bit bolder...if you promised on your honor that you'd NEVER speak a word of it to ANYONE! Not even Yami!" Bakura smirked. "I wouldn't be a 'gentleman' if I kissed and told." Ryou smiled and pressed closer to his yami. "Then how about..." He whispered blushing still, at the thought. Bakura smirked. "How about a little fun?" Ryou nodded. Bakura smirked. "What sort of fun hm?" Ryou blushed a bit more and kissed him. /Any sort!/ He shivered a bit and gave his yami a needy look. Bakura smirked. //Its about time you let me touch your hot little body...I've been going insane!// he whispered running a hand along Ryou's body, causing the still very inexpierenced boy to shiver at the touch.  
  
Now, Ryou, being the intelligent and slightly vengeful person he was had formulated a plan to get back at his yami for taking his clothes away. Although, at the moment he was beginning to question whether or not he wanted to inact his plan. Ok, maybe 'beginning to' persay, was more around 'already was'. Bakura's touches were like the most addicting drugs. Ryou shivered and relished the warmth that was starting to spread its way through his body. He smiled lightly as his yami stripped down to nothing. 'Ok...its...now or never...' Ryou thought to himself, smiling lightly and stretching out in a very sexy way. Bakura pulled him into a tight embrace, not noticing Ryou's hand that had been stretched above his head and inching over to the nightstand, more specifically the glass of water on that nightstand. Ryou's plan was simple, soak his yami and STEAL his clothes, like he needed them anyway.  
  
Ryou smiled a bit and without warning, soaked his yami with the contents of the glass and stood up, grabbing Bakura's clothes and boxers. "Ryou!" Bakura barked, chasing the smaller boy through the hotel room. "GIVE MY CLOTHES BACK!!" Ryou stifled a giggle before darting into the bathroom and locking the door. "NEVER!" Ryou panted and propped himself against the door while he began dressing. "I mean it aibou!" Ryou grinned as he buttoned the top of the fresh pajamas he had pillaged from his other. "You're just sore that the 'great tomb thief' you are, was just duped by the 'cute sweet innocent' little Ryou!" Bakura stopped to register that, blinking for a moment before realizing it was true. Ryou sat propped up against the door and listening, silence. It was only broken by a quiet "Damn...he's right...".  
  
AN: OKIE DOKIE people! I ACTUALLY updated! woo...cheer for me! I had THE absolute worst writer's block! oh gods it was terrible! OH! and check out my other stories, 'Ryou in wonderland' and 'When It Hurts Most' more specifically WIHM! Its my first TRULY angsty and slightly...(ok slightly may be a bit of an understatement) depressing fic I've ever written! REVIEW IT! CLAP FOR IT! IT BROKE THE WRITERS BLOCK!! *cheers* 


End file.
